naruto et shiro le serpent
by jusofama
Summary: Orochimaru désside de faire de tuer Naruto mais sa ne marche pas comme il le voulait.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma deuxième fanfiction !

L'histoire de naruto ne m'appartient pas et certaine référence à d'autre manga n'ont plus.

Entre () c'est ce que les personnages font et qui sans importance.

En gras et italique se sont les pensées des personnages.

Il y aura du yaoi mais pas vraiment de couple pour l'instant et un peu de vulgarité. Voilà bonne lecture ! ^_^ Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes :

L'histoire commence pendant le tournoi chenin, dans la deuxième épreuve dans le forez de la mort et pendant le combat avec Orochimaru :

Orochimaru : «Alors voilà le jinchuurikis de kyuubi ! » dit-il en tenant naruto, avec des yeux rouges, par sa langue agrandit. « Tu me gêne, dégage ! », il lance naruto au loin. « Maintenant à nous deux sasuke ».

Sasuke : les paroles de naruto, ont réussi à le décider. Il va se battre et n'ont plus fuir ! (il active son sharingan).

Sasuke et Orochimaru se batte.

Orochimaru gagne et immobilise sasuke et sakura :

Orochimaru : « avant de partir, je vais t'offrir un cadeau sasuke-kun ! (il compose un sceau) Son coup s'allonge. Sa tête allait atteindre le coup de Sasuke, pour le mordre, quand il reçut un kunai. Il réussit, facilement, à l'évité et regarde méchamment la personne qui la interrompu, Naruto.

Naruto : « Yo, ça va ? » (Il se penche vers Sasuke). « Hé ! Sasuke reprend toi idiot ! »

Mais Sasuke toujours sous le choc ne bouge pas. Voyant cela, Naruto essaye de relever Sasuke et Sakura.

Orochimaru : « Naruto-kun. Je voulais te laisser en vie pour l'akatsuki mais de toute évidence ça ne sera pas possible ». _**Mais si je le tue, j'aurai des problèmes avec l'akatsuki car ils ne tarderont pas à savoir qui la tué ! Il faudrait qu'il meure sans que ne sa prémédité et directement par ma main !**_

En pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire de Naruto, il l'immobilise aussi pour l'empêcher de fuir avec les deux autres.

Orochimaru : _**Il faut que je marque Sasuke de mon sceau pour la suite de mon plan !... Mais oui ! Je sais comment, je vais te tuer Naruto-kun ! **_(il sourit) « Bon reprenons où on a était interrompu ! »

Il refait ce qu'il a fait avant que Naruto intervienne, et cette fois il réussit à mordre Sasuke dans son coup, où il se forme trois virgules noires qui se tourne autour, le sceau du ciel : tenfuuin.

A partir de ce moment on n'entend plus que les hurlements de Sasuke jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse.

Orochimaru : « Bon à nous deux Naruto ! » Il refait des sceaux mais cette fois si un grand serpent blanc sort de sa bouge. Le serpent, comme s'il obéit aux ordres silencieux d'Orochimaru, fonce sur Naruto et l'enlace de ces anneaux. Il le mord au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Puis le serpent disparait.

Si les hurlements de Sasuke était fort alors ceux de Naruto sont dix fois pire jusqu'à que celui-ci s'évanouisse aussi.

Sakura n'a pu qu'observée ce qui sait passer sans rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour Naruto et Sasuke.

Orochimaru : « Je te dis à bientôt Sasuke et adieu Naruto-kun ! » (Il part)

Sakura : « A l'aide ! Quelqu'un s'il vous plait ! » Voyant que personne ne viendrait les aidés, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Dans un autre lieu :

Mitarashi Anko réussie à trouver Orochimaru et se bat avec lui, inutilement car Orochimaru en sort vainqueur.

Anko : « Que viens-tu faire ici Orochimaru ? »

Orochimaru : « Pourquoi je te répondrait ? Enfin comme c'est toi je vais te dire quelque petit truc : j'ai donnais le même sceau que le tient à un élément très prometteur et qui possède ce que je désire : le sharingan ! »

Anko : « Sasuke Uchiha ! »

Orochimaru : « Effectivement, de plus j'ai trouvé un cobaye pour le sceau de shiro le serpent ».

Anko : « Quoi ! Mais toute les personne qui l'on eut sont soit mort soit on subit d'horrible mutation ! »

Orochimaru : « C'est vrai et pour les mutants, ils ne peuvent malheureusement qu'utiliser qu'un quart de toute la puissance de ce sceau ! Mais cette fois je l'ai donné juste pour tuer une personne qui m'a dérangé pendant que le donnait mon cadeau à Sasuke-kun ! » (Il sourit)

Anko : « Ça veut dire que tu l'as donné à un membre de son équipe, mais qui ? »

Orochimaru : « Allé je vais te donnais un indice : il a en lui une énorme source de chakra y dorme.

Anko : « Naruto Uzumaki ! Mais tu es fout, c'est sûr qu'il va mourir ! Déjà il n'y a qu'un pourcent de change de survie mais en plus il a kyûbi qui ne va pas accepté le sceau ! Ce qui conduira obligatoirement à la mort atroce de Naruto ! »

Orochimaru : « Es-tu sourde ? Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, idiote ».

Anko : « Mais pourquoi ? »

Orochimaru : « Ah la la ! Tu n'es vraiment pas futée hein ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer directement mais indirectement, pour des raisons qui ne te regardent pas. Toi comprendre ? » (Il sourit ironiquement)

Anko : Elle est énervée qu'on la prenne pour une idiote.

Orochimaru : « Je vais te laisser mais tu as intérêt a que le tournoi continu et de régler le problème du membre en – dans l'équipe de Sasuke-kun. A moins que tu veux que je détruise ce village ! » (Il part)

Anko : Seule « Merde ! Je dois prévenir l'hokage ! »

(Elle aussi part)

Le lieu redevint silencieux après leur départ.

Fin du chapitre 1

Voilà si vous avez aimée ou pas dite le moi en laissant des review pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 :

Anko qui a réussi à sortir de la forêt est en ce moment même devant le hokage et lui rapporte tous qu'Orochimaru lui a dits.

Anko : « Voilà, tous que je sais hokage-sama ».

L'hokage passe une de ses mains dans sa barbe, il semble réfléchir.

Hokage : _**tous se ci est mauvais ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire de Sasuke mais il va falloir le surveillé.**_ « Vous allez chercher Naruto et le ramener le plus vite possible, qui sait on pourra peut-être le sauver ».

Anko : « Excuser moi hokage-sama mais la seul chose à faire pour l'aider est de le gaver d'antidouleur jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt car normalement les autres cobayes ne vivait que cinq ou six jours, si il n'y avait de mutation. Mais avec kyûbi en lui, il peut sans doute survivre que la moitié ». (Malgré ses paroles, elle affiche un visage triste)

Hokage : « … Ramener le on avisera plus tard » (dit-il aux anbus)

Les anbus : « A vos ordre hokage-sama ! »(Ils partent)

L'hokage est maintenant qu'avec Anko et deux chuunin : Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo.

Hokage : « Vous autres venez avec moi, on doit prévenir les autres et surtout kakashi ».

Kotetsu : « Et pour Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno, que faisons-nous pour eux et la suite de leur examen ? »

Hokage : « Ils auront le droit de passer comme même aux épreuves suivante car ce qu'il s'est passé ne faisait pas partit de l'épreuve ».

Les autres : « Oui, hokage-sama ! »

Hokage : _**Pardonne-moi Naruto, si j'avais tué Orochimaru … ! Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà souffert ! Je vais tout faire pour t'aider Naruto !**_ « Kamizuki Izumo, vener ».

Izumo : « Oui, hokage-sama ? »

Hokage : « Vous allez à la volière apporté un message très urgent et le transmettre à notre messager le plus rapide ». en disant cela il écrivit un mot. « Tenner et dépêcher-vous, c'est très important ! »

Izumo : « A vos ordre Hokage-sama ! » (Il s'en va en courant)

Hokage : « Bien allons-y ! »

Pendant ce temps dans la foret :

Sakura se trouve avec Sasuke et Naruto dans une grotte. Sasuke gémit, de souffrance, dans son sommeil. Naruto lui ne bouge pas mais mord ses lèvres jusqu'au sang comme pour ne pas pousser des cris. Comme s'il était habitué. Sakura passe sa main sur le front de Sasuke, il a de la fièvre. Puis sur celui de Naruto, il est très froid.

Bizarrement, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment Naruto, elle s'inquiète plus pour lui que pour Sasuke. Comme si elle s'avait que son état est plus grave que celui de Sasuke.

Sakura : (Elle souffle)_** Qu'est que je dois faire ? Leur m'inquiète, surtout celui de Naruto qui devient de plus en plus blanc et froid ! Cet homme que leur à t'il fait ?**_

Un jour plus tard :

Sakura : _**c'est fait maintenant deux jours que la deuxième épreuve a commencés. **_(Elle souffle et regarde Sasuke et Naruto) _**L'état de Sasuke c'est un peu amélioré mais il a toujours l'air de souffrir. Mais pour Naruto, je m'inquiète de plus en plus. Il est glacé, ses lèvres saigne, et il y a des marques de griffures qui apparaisse sur son corps, comme si on le griffait ! C'est vraiment étrange.**_ « Naruto, Sasuke, s'il vous plait guérissez ! »

Dans l'inconscience de Sasuke :

_**J'entends la voie de Sakura mais pas celle de Naruto, où est encore aller ce baka ! J'espère qu'ils vont bien.**_

Une voix : « Pourquoi t'inquiète tu pour ses faible ? Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est à cause de que tu deviens faible ? »

(Il se retourne) _**Qu'es que … ? Mais c'est moi en plus jeune !**_

Sasuke (junior) : « Oui, tu es moi et je suis toi. Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! »

« Se sont juste mes coéquipier ! Je m'inquiète car sans eux je ne peux pas finir la suite de l'examen ! »

Sasuke (junior) : « Menteur ! (Il a crié) Tu oublies la raison de ta haine pour être avec eux ! »

« C'est faux ! »

Sasuke (junior) : « C'est vrai ! La preuve, tu t'es avec un ennemi que tu savais plus puissant que toi mais tu t'es comme battu avec lui après que Naruto t'ai dit quelque chose ! »

(Il le regarde horrifié)

Sasuke (junior) : « Mais ne t'en fait pas je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire ! »

Il revoit le massacre de son clan. Le jeune Sasuke retire sa peau du côté gauche du visage et laisse apercevoir l'œil d'Orochimaru.

Pendant ce temps, dans la réalité :

Les combats font rage !

Sakura qui se battait contre ceux d'Oto fut rejointe par Lee. Qui fut battu et ensuite la team 7 vient en aide à Sakua. Neiji, qui cherché Lee, allé prendre part au combat !

Mais tout d'un coup une explosion a lieu à l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke. Tout le monde est stupéfait et se demande ce qui c'est passer. Quand Sasuke donna un coup à un d'Oto et se montra, on put voire que son corps est recouvert d'étrange marque.

Sasuke : « qui t'à fait ça Sakura ? » (dit-il en la regardant)

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 !

Voilà le chap. 2 est fini ! Le trois ne vas pas tarder alors repose ce couteau Elsa !


End file.
